


Look At Her

by ByAStream



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You and Natasha are about to take another step in your relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Look At Her

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

Your scream pierced the air as another pang of pain rolled over you. Natasha held your hand as you squeezed it tight. She hated that you were in so much pain. She had tried to talk you into an epidural, but you refused. You had a plan, and come hell or high water you were going to stick to it unless it was an emergency. Nat remembered the first time you’d heard the baby’s heartbeat.

_ The doctor’s office was warm and inviting. Natasha wasn’t sure what to make of the doctor you had chosen. You had wanted to experience pregnancy. Natasha wasn’t one to deny you. You were eight weeks along. Your last appointment had been too early to hear the heartbeat. She was nervous and excited. It didn’t feel real yet, despite the test showing you were pregnant. _

_ “Alright mamas, are we ready?” the ultrasound technician asked. The two of you shared a look before you told her you were ready.  _

_ The screen came to life as the technician moved the wand over your stomach. Natasha felt tears sting her eyes as the technician pointed out the baby. Your baby. You did cry when you heard the heartbeat. She saved the recording the technician gave the two of you to her phone as soon as she could.  _

_ Back at the compound, you went to the new house Tony had built for the two of you. It gave the two of you your own space while ensuring the safety of both you and the baby. You weren’t an Avenger. You were a normal woman who happened to steal Black Widow’s heart. At least, that’s how the media phrased it. Natasha had training to oversee. Bucky smiled when he saw her. _

_ “How’d it go?” he asked quietly.  _

_ “Everything looks good. We heart the heartbeat,” she said, pulling her phone out. Bucky smiled as he heard it. A recruit started sputtering, causing the pair to look up. The new recruits looked petrified seeing the duo laughing and smiling.  _

_ “Time for laps, let’s go,” Natasha said, sliding her phone into her pocket.  _

The team was excited about the newest addition. Natasha had to talk Steve down from buying out a store when they went to lunch. Tony had picked up new clothes every time he went out, not bothering to remove price tags. Natasha intercepted those, knowing you would throw a fit about the price. Bucky picked up a new stuffed animal every time he went out, whether it was for a mission or not. It amused Wanda to no end. When the pair of you found out you were having a girl, it seemed like the team went into overdrive.

Steve built the crib with help from Sam and Bucky. Bucky handled staining the wood. It was a hobby all three had picked up in their down time. You didn’t question it. Everyone had their ways of handling the stress that came with their lives. The woodworking had started with Bucky, with Steve and Sam eventually joining him. Bruce had picked up crochet and in turn taught Thor. Thor, who had made a lopsided, but beautiful, hat for the baby to wear home. Bruce had made a blanket. 

Tony gifted a baby monitoring system he’d designed when Morgan was born. It was integrated with FRIDAY. Clint was threatened into not giving the baby their first bow and arrow set. Instead, he made a mobile, with something symbolizing each of the team. Neither you or Natasha could believe he’d made it. He grudgingly admitted that Laura and the kids had helped, which made it all the more special in your eyes. 

Everywhere in the nursery, there was something from the team, something from the hodge podge family that had been pieced together over the years. On a shelf sat a photo album Wanda had made, showing you and Natasha through the years before the baby. A new one sat beside it, ready to be filled with new photos and stories, starting with that first ultrasound. 

“Alright, next contraction I’m going to need you to push, we’re almost there,” your midwife said. You’d gone a more relaxed route, a birthing center attached to the hospital, just in case. 

Natasha whispered words of comfort as your next contraction hit. It felt like hours instead of minutes before your baby girl’s cries were heard. You and Natasha both had tears in your eyes as the baby was laid on your chest. You looked from her to Natasha, with nothing but love in your eyes. 

“I’m proud of you,” Natasha said softly, kissing your forehead. 

When you were released to go home the next morning, the team wasn’t waiting. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to be there for your homecoming. They didn’t want to overwhelm you. Bucky was there with Clint, both anxious to meet the little one. You and Bucky had become an unlikely pair of friends since you’d been with Natasha. It wasn’t a question of if he’d be a godparent to your first born. Clint was the other obvious answer. 

“Let’s get you in the house, mama,” Clint said, helping you up the front steps of the house. He led you to the couch, where you sat waiting for Natasha to bring the baby in. You watched with a tired smile as they cooed over the infant, content with life. This was your family.

Later that night, you woke to find Natasha wasn’t in bed. You found her in the nursery, talking softly to the baby. 

“You look just like mama. You have her eyes. She’s the most patient person I know. She loves without condition. You’ll learn that fast, little one. No one will love you more than she does, except me. Even that’s questionable. We love you so much. We’re so lucky to have you,” she said softly. You leaned against the door frame, listening as she talked about your friends, about the things they would teach her, the things the two of you would teach her, the experiences she would have. 

“And you’ll never have to be scared. Because mommy will protect us both from the monsters that hide in the dark,” you said, coming to stand beside Natasha, resting your head on her shoulder. She had heard you come in the room. She gave you a small smile.

“And if I’m not home, mama knows how to fight the monsters too,” Nat said. She rocked the baby back to sleep before setting her back in the crib. You knew the two of you would end up moving it into your room. It was inevitable. But for now, you’d enjoy the moment, watching her sleep with Nat’s arm wrapped around you. 


End file.
